A Lich in town!
by psyraptor
Summary: What happens when the hellsing organization encounters something much worse then a vampire? Is it a foe, or an ally, or is it just out for a bit of fun before vanishing back into the darkness it came out of? R&R, this is corporate take-over, hellsing styl
1. 1: Midnight Stroll

I don't own Hellsing, no dah!

'speech' for thoughts

"speech" normal

others to be added later, maybe

* * *

**First encounter**

-With a large, decrepit tome laid open on her lap, Cryna Makivel was seated in a large, cushioned armchair, staring out across London through the glass wall of her penthouse apartment in the city centre. The chair was the only furniture in the room. The rest of the space was occupied by piles of old books and parchments, the spoils of her many centuries of arcane research. At first glance, and generally in the daytime, one would take her for a normal ten-year old girl (except for going to school), living a normal life and interacting with normal people. But that was only a life she had forced herself to adopt, so as to keep intact whatever sanity she still possessed. It was only within these walls that she revealed her true nature. That of a frozen corpse, that of a lich, that of a little girl tricked into undeath by her cowardly father, three centuries prior.

Upon hearing the word lich, one would assume Cryna had the appearance of a decaying corpse clothed in a mage's robes. But no, her body was still as pristine as it had been in life, though of course, her skin was bluish, due to the fact that she kept her body temperature at a near freezing level. This effectively halted any decaying, when Cryna went out in public, she would cast an illusion upon herself, making herself look like your average British girl.

Being a lich, it went without saying that Cryna was a very powerful mage, coming from a strong bloodline of witches and warlocks. Of course, she had only gained the maturity for spellcasting years after her ascension. She had since learned an innumerable number of spells, mostly freezing magic.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door, which effectively pulled her from her reverie, so much so that she almost jumped out of her seat. She remained silent, her mind focused upon the person on the other side of the door.

"Enter Philip, it's unlocked," she said, upon discovering that it was only her vampire servant, who acted as her majordomo.

The vampire opened the door, entering the room, carrying several large books in one hand.

"I bring the books you requested. They were in the kitchen, rather than in the bathroom," Philip stated, setting the books beside his mistress.

"You realize that if someone other than you had made that comment, they would be dead by now, or worse," Cryna growled, grabbing one of the books and opening it over the tome on her lap.

"You're welcome," Philip said, as he knew that this was his mistress' unique way of saying thank you, not killing you after your done doing her biding.

"How's Eleanna? You reek of her blood tonight," the little lich commented.

"Oh, you noticed? Sorry, I guess I should have showered. She fine, if only a bit light-headed, she'll be fine in a day, maybe two, as we did go at it quite vigorously tonight," Philip chuckled.

"Asshole, I don't need reminding that I can never enjoy sex, in anyway or form," Cryna snapped.

"Ah, the advantages of being a vampire," the butler-vampire said, still chuckling.

"Alright, that's it, now you die!" Cryna roared, launching a bolt of arcane at her servant, who dodged it with ease, laughing wholeheartedly.

He then escaped out of the room, laughing and dodging spells the entire way, closed the door behind him and left Cryna to sulk in her chair. She returned to reading, but, finding herself unable to concentrate, she decided to go out for a midnight stroll. She got out of her chair, laying her books on a nearby pile, and made her way to the door. She opened it and found herself in a book-infested living room, which was furnished solely with a single chesterfield, a ceiling lamp and a coffee table, on which was set, brace for irony, a tea set. Cryna wormed her way through more books, until she reached the relatively clear entranceway. She grabbed her long black velvet coat, which came complete with a hood and silver trimmings. She then left, locking her door, as well as resetting the defencive spells setup all over her apartment.

After being greeted by the building's doorman, Alfred, who made no comment about her being a child or her being hooded, Cryna set out into Downtown London. She thought of what she could do. Perhaps go to a strip-bar, enter under an invisibility spell and then laugh as she remotely forces the strippers to have orgasms in front of the 

patrons. But she had done that one too many times recently, and was not bored of it, so she moved on to the next idea, which was soon cast aside as well, freezing the Thames over completely in the middle of summer would only cause trouble, more than she wanted to attract.

Suddenly, Cryna felt someone grab her shoulder from the front. She looked up, ready to strike whoever it was dead, but held back, upon seeing that it was a police officer, who was standing in front of a yellow tape with DANGER – POLICE written repeatedly on it in black lettering. Armored transports were inside the delimited zone, with heavily armed men standing around. All wore a crest with the word Hellsing written on top.

"Sorry if I startled you, little miss, but you were headed straight into a quarantine area," the man said. "Tell me, did you lose your way?"

"No sir, I was simply going for a stroll, mommy knows where I am at all times, so no worries," Cryna said, meddling in the officers mind, making him understand that she had a GPS cell phone, and leave it a that.

"Alright then, but I'll have to ask you to head in another direction," the officer then said.

"Why? What's going on mister officer," Cryna asked, acting as child like as she could, while making him believe she deserved to have the full story. She also made sure that the spell she had on him would erase his memory just before he spotted her.

"Well, apparently, there's some dangerous folk hold up in that building there, and this Hellsing group was called in to dispose of them. Think someone mentioned vampires, maybe a cult or something, bullocks if you ask me," the officer informed her.

She smiled as she pulled out of his mind, taking his memory on her way out. The officer froze, and then went back to his normal state, shaking his head and wondering what had just happened, before raising and lowering his shoulders and going back to his duties. Cryna had since moved into the alleyway beside the building where all the action was said to be happening.

'Vampires eh? Well then, if I can't take out my anger on Philip, I'll just kill some others of his kind," Cryna chuckled, grinning.

She froze the hinges of a fire door leading into the building, and then snapped her fingers, shattering the steel, causing the door to fall forwards. She then entered the building, her eyes and hands glowing blue.

Seras Victoria was working her way through the multitude of ghouls that were wandering around each of the thirty stories of the building. Alucard had told her that she would be soloing this mission. This had of course brought her firstly joy, then irritation. She had thought that he had given her this solo mission because he believed she was capable, only to discover that it was because he was feeling lazy. At least it was doubtful that she would encounter Anderson here, only vampires, hungry, ravenous vampires. Good thing she was one too.

Suddenly, she heard a scream from the floor above. Seras, believing it was a survivor, shot her way through the ghouls and rushed up the stairs. She heard another scream, and was able to pinpoint the room of its origin. She rushed forward, her huge sniper rifle raised, only to stop dead as a hood figure exited the room toward which she was headed. It was small, too small for an adult, and when it turned slightly toward her, Seras saw that it had the face of a young girl, with glowing blue eyes. She laughed in an eerie, supernatural manner, and then ran off down the hallway. Seras had noticed that the girl had no fangs, and of course, she wanted to run off after her, but as she passed the room form which the screams had come, alls he saw was an agonizing female vampire with ice spears pining her to a wall, another spear was hovering just in front of her chest, slowly advancing toward her heart. The whole room was devastated, with frost covering the floor and shards of ice, blood and dust everywhere. The vampire looked at Seras with horrified eyes.

"Help me! Stop this thing! Please!" she pleaded, only to fall silent when she saw Seras shouldering her rifle.

"Impure souls shall be cast down into the pits of hell, Amen," Seras uttered, firing her rifle off, blasting away the vampiress' heart with an insanely large calibre blessed silver rifle round.

The vampiress spat out blood, just before falling to dust. The ice spears melted away, just as another scream, this time from a man, echoed, along with gunfire.

"Die you insane bitch! Die! Why won't you die!" the man, which Seras deduced was a vampire, shouted.

Seras rushed up more stairs, arriving just in time to see the same little girl running along the wall, two scythes made of ice held in her hands, launch herself at the trigger happy vampire, and thrust the blade of one of her weapons into his heart, while slicing off his head with the other.

"Two down, six to go," the girl chanted, obviously enjoying herself. She turned around, noticing Seras, and gave her another smile.

Seras shouldered her rifle, fearing for her life. The girl stepped forward.

"Stay right where you are!" Seras ordered, trying her best not to seem afraid.

"You've no authority over me, little vampire, and worry not, I'm only here for the others like you, upstairs. You see, I have a thing for those who act to uphold justice, and you seem to be here for just that," the little girl stated, starting to turn around. "Now stay out of my way, you've no reason to stop me from killing off these youngsters."

"What in God's name are you?" Seras asked.

"I, my dear? I am but a humble little lich, out for a little relaxing stroll," The girl chuckled, after halting and turning toward Seras.

The girl then lowered her hood, revealing her face and black hair. both her skin and hair had a tinge of blue set on them, making her unnervingly creepy. And with her ice scythes still held in hand, she was terrifying. The prospect of such malice coming from such a small girl did not fit in Seras' mind.

Suddenly the girl vanished, leaving only an echo cackle. Soon after, screams of agonizing vampires could be heard. Seras just stood there, stunned and terrified. It was only when a squad of "Wild Geese" arrived to check up on her did she really come out of her shock.

"Senior officer Victoria, you alright?" asked the squad leader.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm alright, just shocked at what I just witnessed," Seras said, not even looking at the man, only straight ahead, and not moving a muscle.

"And what is that6" the squad leader asked, suddenly spooked.

"Ever heard of a lich? Because that's what just took out every last vampire in here, other then myself, and worse, it was just a little girl," the Draculina said, just before she fell backwards, having obviously fainted.

* * *

reviews please, would like to know what you think.

Promise to be more gory soon.


	2. 2: report and assignment

Report and assignment

**Report and assignment**

It went without saying that the instant Alucard felt his fledgeling loose consciousness, Alucard materialized at her side, scaring the living shit out of the "Wild Geese". He looked at them with grave eyes and an angry grin, making them all wish they could become so small that they would not have to suffer his intense red gaze.

"What happened to her!" he demanded.

"We don't know, Alucard sir, we just came up to check up on her, since she was taking so long. We found her standing here, frozen in shock. She mentioned something about a lich and a little girl, and then she just fainted," the squad leader stated, as all five men backed away.

"A lich you say…," Alucard said, trailing off, only to let out a sound that demonstrated his annoyance after a few moments. "Are you sure she said lich?"

The squad captain regained his composure as best he could. "Yes sir, positive."

"Well then, I'll best be off and report this to my master, take police girl back to the mansion," Alucard said, grinning arrogantly, waving away his worries about his fledgling, then vanishing.

The squad captain just stared at the empty space where Alucard had been standing. He then looked down at Seras, his eyes unable to stop until they fell on her bountiful bust. He felt his second brain acting up. Then snapped back to reality and started barking orders. Two of the men then proceeded to carry the unconscious vampire to the nearest elevator and down to the ground floor, while a third carried her gun. Half-way down though, the soldier holding the gun gave it to one of the other two remaining, his strength totally gone. Damn that gun is heavy!

Integra was busy with the endless stream of paper work piled neatly on and around her desk, while Walter entered, carrying another pile of said paperwork and setting it on the floor with the rest.

"Master, you won't believe what I just discovered," said Alucard's malicious voice, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Alucard, I would appreciate it if you had a body upon which I could set my eyes on when you speak to me, information is best absorbed when one has eye contact," Integra said, ironically not lifting her eyes from her paperwork.

The master vampire appeared, cackling.

"What do you have to report?" Integra then ask, looking up.

"We have a lich on our hands," Alucard said, purposely staring upwards to avoid her gaze.

"A lich? Here in London? That is indeed cause for concern," Integra said. "Elaborate."

"Well, Police girl went out on a mission tonight, as you know. I checked up on her now and again, just to make sure she wasn't in a shitload of trouble, but, you know our police girl. She couldn't steer clear of a septic tank to save her life!" Alucard said, chuckling. "When I checked up on her for the last time, I discovered that her mind was asleep, unconscious, which for a vampire was highly unusual, even when one slept in one's coffin. I decided to investigate, just for the hell of it, and what do I find? Seras, unconscious on the ground, and surrounded by a squad of Wild Geese."

"Were they fully clothed?" Integra said, irritated that Alucard was not getting to the point.

"Yes, yes they were, strangely enough. Anyway, I scared the shit out of them, them asked them what happened. They said Seras mentioned the words lich and little girl," Alucard finished, grinning widely.

"And if my knowledge of the old legends, lichs were usually old mages who went through a ritual to unnaturally extend their lives upon their death," Integra said.

"Yes, but who is to say one such mage didn't coerce some little girl with magical potential to go through the ritual, just to see if it would work," Alucard informed her.

"You already know who this lich is, don't you," Integra said, a vein bulging on her forehead.

Alucard just stayed there, his mouth open midway and smiling, looking moronic, then looking down at her. "No, I don't, but I've heard rumors. Like a man tricking his granddaughter into performing the ascension, only to be destroyed at the end by the massive explosion of arcane energy that is generated at the end of the ritual. An ascension is nothing less then dramatic!" he cackled.

"Well then, Walter, it seems like you've work to do, best start by interrogating Seras about the details when she returns. If she hasn't regained consciousness yet, you'll have to question her tomorrow," Integra said, turning to her butler, who had remained standing silently at the side of her desk.

"Of course Sir Hellsing, I shall begin to analyze the archives, though I do not recall hearing about a female lich, let alone a little girl," Walter said, starting towards the door, just to have Seras burst into the office. She was panting heavily, having, as it seemed, sprinted all the way to the mansion, and for a vampire in need of blood (In this story, Seras has accepted her undeath and drinks blood like a good little Draculina, though she's still a klutz)

'Sorry…I'm late…ran…all…the way…here, need…blood," Seras said, breathing hard between roughly every word.

Walter retrieved a blood packet from a refrigerated hidden compartment behind a couple of books in the bookshelves lining the right-hand wall, then gave it to Seras, who ripped the top off and brought the bag to her lips, letting the blood fall into her mouth. She licked any stray drops off her cheeks with her tongue (elongated tongues come standard on all real vampires).

"Oh man, I needed that!" Seras cheered, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, now that you're refreshed, lets have that report," Integra demanded gently.

"Yes sir," Seras said, saluting. "Mission accomplished sir, though only one of the priority targets was a Hellsing kill sir. I encountered a little girl up in hearing a loud scream. She wore a long black coat, hood and all I could see of her face was her mouth and her glowing blue eyes. She ran off upon seeing me. I went to pursue, only to stop in front of a room were I found a severely wounded vampire crucified to the wall with ice spears, while another ice spear slowly floated towards her heart. I shot her of course, now wanting to risk her escaping. After that, I encountered the girl again, while she was fighting another of the vampires. She used more weapons crafted of ice, scythes this time, and decapitated the target. She then turned to me and told me she had no intention in killing me, who was only there to enforce justice. I asked her what she was, and she said she was a lich out for a midnight stroll. She then showed me her face. Her skin was bluish, as if she was suffering from severe hypothermia. After that, she disappeared, and I sort of blacked out a bit. The Wild Geese brought me back to reality, and I told them a bit of what I saw, then I guess i feel unconscious, because the last time I remember was feeling every muscle in my body suddenly losing their tension and my body starting to fall backwards."

"Anything else you noticed about this person?" Walter asked.

"Well there's the coat, I think I saw it in a very recent fashion magazine, can't remember which one. I think the designer is called Eleanna something," Seras said.

"Eleanna Demoutier? The newest star of the fashion world?" Integra asked, earning intrigued stares from everyone in the room. "Well what, I'm part of the Twelve, and there's a big fashion convention soon, so who's to say a few vampires might not come to crash the party?"

"But how's to say this is her coat?" Walter pointed out.

"Whose to say a lich doesn't have a sense of fashion. And there's a good reason to suspect she's doing business with Demoutier," Integra said, grinning.

"And that reason being?" Walter asked.

"Demoutier is a huge fan of the occult, and most of her work is borderline Goth style," Integra said. "Such details are one of the reasons I interested myself in her."

"I'll get right back with a complete illustrated list of her works," Walter said simply, leaving the room.

"And I'm off to bed!" Alucard said, bored out of his mind and vanishing.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be taking my leave sir," Seras said, and upon receiving a nod from Integra, the draculina left the room, eager to find her cushioned coffin.


	3. 3: Art & Foolishness

**Art & Foolishness**

Eleanna Demoutier was sleeping soundly in her large bed, wrapped in her silk sheets, and dreaming of her oh so handsome vampire boyfriend, Philip, when she was suddenly enticed in waking up by a feeling of cold on her breasts. Her eyes opened and she saw Cryna lying beside her, her child hands groping her breasts, and a toothy grin on her bluish face.

"Good evening Eleanna," Cryna chuckled, just as blood rushed to Eleanna's face and she leapt up, not even covering herself and letting out a rather pitiful 'eeeek!'.

"Cryna! How many times must I tell you, wake me up before you ztart groping! And zere shouldn't be any groping at 'll in ze first place!" Eleanna pleaded.

"Oh come on, admit it, it's your life long fantasy to get groped by a zombie," Cryna chuckled, standing up and revealing that the sheets beneath her were stained with blood. Eleanna's eyes widened, as she only now realized that the coat Cryna was wearing what her design and was covered in blood.

"CRYNA! What have you done! I put my heart and zoul into designing zat coat! Now look at it, it's all icky and bloody! Ze zilk lining is ruined! And oh god, are zose bullet holes!" Eleanna shrilled, getting more and more hysteric by the second.

"Oh, damn, sorry Eleanna, I didn't notice which coat I took, I would have gone out in just a normal black velvet coat had I thought of it," Cryna said, putting on her best innocent face.

"And waste your undead cuteness on tasteless rags? NEVER! I would sooner die zan allow zuch blasphemies! I'll forgive you for the coat, but don't let it happen again. Almost lost my mind zere," Eleanna said, looking away at her ruined creation. "Just take it off, now! And you'll have to repay me for it, by accompanying me to ze fashion convention zis week-end!"

"What?! Aha, but I'll be bored out of my mind!" Cryna complained, unable to resist acting childishly in Eleanna's presence.

"We all have to zake responsibility for our actions mizzy! Eizer living or undead," Eleanna said. "Speaking of which, where did you go to get my marvellous creation in zuch a pitiful state?"

"I went for a stroll, and I killed a few vampires, one of whom was a trigger happy bastard," Cryna chuckled, accepting her fate, but only because she really liked Eleanna. She was like the mother she never had.

"Oh, is that all?" Eleanna said, just as Philip materialized behind her, his hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Am I interrupting anything? I heard a scream and Eleanna going nuts, so I came running (cough relatively slowly cough)" Philip said, just before he saw the huge blood stain on the silk sheets. "Oh my god, I just changed these sheets! There ruined now, absolutely ruined! Damn it Cryna!"

The lich could only laugh, it had been so long since she had let loose. She still preferred reading books of magic and stuff like that, but for the past three centuries, she had missed so many things, so many people. Once, she had met a young man passionate of history, back in the 1890s. One could say he was jealous of her because she could live history, experience it all if she so desired. She lost track of him and lost interest just as fast. But now, it was different, the world was moving so fast, she couldn't hide as well as before, and so she needed allies. And who better then the rich and influential who had a passion of the dark arts, which she was the ultimate representation of.

"Sorry Philip, if you want, you can take Eleanna up to sleep with you in your coffin," Cryna chuckled.

"Excellent suggestion!" Philip said, just before he dematerialized, taking Eleanna with him.

'You drained her eh? Could have fooled me,' Cryna chuckled inwardly, thinking of their earlier conversation. The young fashion designer would never cease to amaze.

* * *

By next evening, Walter had a complete list of Eleanna Demoutier's works, and had set it in front of Seras, who proceeded in looking through them. There were about only forty pages, seeing as how Demoutier was relatively new to the fashion world. Seras concentrated mainly on coats, and ran her finger down each page with determination. She reached the end of the document fairly fast, finding nothing.

"No, its not here, maybe it was a custom job. And nowhere it says that any of these coats come in sizes small enough for a child," Seras said, turning to Walter.

"Or perhaps it's a coat that will be announced at the big show this weekend," Walter said. "Tell me, can you describe this coat to me? As well as the girl's face? I don't mean to brag, but I do have some talent in drawings."

Seras nodded and described the coat to Walter, then the girl's face. And was amazed with the results. Back when she was in D11, Seras had a coworker that was in charge of drawing the faces of escaped criminals from the memories of the victims. But Walter's handy work was breath taking; it was as if she was looking at the girl's face once again.

"Absolutely brilliant," Seras let out. "is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't fly…or walk through walls," Walter pointed out.

"Touché," Seras admitted, smiling.

"Well now, I guess I'll best go see this Demoutier and ask her if she's ever done a custom job corresponding to this model and for a little girl, and if not, I'll ask her if recognizes this girl," Walter said, coughing lightly.

He then stood up and headed toward the door. Seras remained behind, unable to get over the feeling of worry Walter's coughing had sparked. It hadn't sounded like a cough one made to clear one's throat.

* * *

"Coming, coming!" Eleanna called, hurrying toward the door upon hearing a polite knock.

She opened the door, and saw a spectacled made dressed in a rather butler-like style and his hair dressed in a pony-tail.

"Forgive me upon this late hour, Miss Demoutier; my name is Walter Dornez, Hellsing family butler," the man stated. "I come at the request of my employer, who is seeking a gift for her niece and she happened to spot a young girl with a coat, whom I took the liberty to represent to the best of my abilities. My employer noticed striking resemblances to your works, and so sent me here to ask you if you're its designer, or if you could possibly point me in the right direction."

Eleanna took the drawing into her hands and was stunned at the detail. She instantly recognized the coat she had designed for her new line of tween clothing, the prototype of which she had given to Cryna, who had so rudely ruined it in an undead brawl.

"Why yes, this is my work, I was going to show it off at the fashion show this weekend, but unfortunately, there was a mishap, which worked in my favor, since I got the girl who wore it to come with me to the fashion show zis weekend! Oups, sorry, zat was beside the point. So yes, your employer, seeks a coat like this?" Eleanna said, unaware that she had just given Walter all that he needed as information (stupid girl!).

"Yes, quite, but since, as you say you will be marketing it, I'm sure my employer's niece can wait until you officially release it, or at the very least, keep one aside for us," Walter said.

"I'll see what I can do, now if you'll excuse me, I've many thing is must attend to, big events are prepared many day sin advance, right down to the clothes I wear!" Eleanna said, bidding goodbye to Walter.

He bid her farewell, turning as she closed the door. As he walked away, he couldn't help but smile. He didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching him from the darkness.

Philip Instantly appeared In Cryna's chambers.

"Mistress, someone form Hellsing came to speak with Eleanna, seems they traced you by your coat alone," the vampire-butler said with a serious tone, bowing at the chair.

"Well then, at least now I know my life won't be so dull anymore," Cryna chuckled, leaning on the arm rest of her chair to stick her head out and look at him. "But from now on, do be careful, like I said, you're quite valuable, I don't want to lose either you or Eleanna."

"This Hellsing organization can be very troublesome," Philip warned.

"So can I," Cryna said, grinning (And she thinks freezing the Thames in the middle of a summer heat wave is too troublesome!)


	4. 4: 2nd encounter, threesome

(by the way, I sorta altered the third chapter a bit, making it that Cryna only goes with Eleanna to the show, she wont model for her, but she'll still have to wear a lichy coat, so she's still be fighting in style!)

'_telepathic speech'_

**2nd encounter, threesome**

Upon returning to the hellsing manor, Walter reported to Integra immediately. The leader of hellsing had Alucard and Seras present, as this was a serious situation, one no average human could hope to solve without supernatural aid.

"Is this designer that daft and trusting? You're telling me she gave you exactly what we needed, without even questioning your presence? You could have been a spy for another designer for god's sake!" Integra let out, exasperated at how easy all this was. "So this lich is going to the fashion show? With Eleanna Demoutier? Then I guess we'll have to attend as well."

"I can't go out in the sun for very long you know, and I'll be way too sleepy," Seras said immediately, not at all disappointed.

"What she said," Alucard chuckled, knowing full well who Integra meant by we.

"Alucard, that was pathetic, even for you," Integra remarked.

"I know," Alucard sighed. "So I guess it's a date then."

"Oh, you thought I was going? Of course not, far too social for me, no, you'll be going with Walter," Integra said, grinning in such a way that could rival Alucard at his best.

Alucard just cackled, inwardly swearing to make Integra's life a living hell for the next week because of this, and Integra knew this. Forcing the master-vampire to go out in the sun, which he hated, and attend an event with hundreds of humans around, all of which he'd sooner kill for sport, was asking for death, or endless torment. But Integra was already endlessly tormented by Alucard, so she said "screw it" and now it's sweet revenge!

Walter just stood there, silent, accepting the assignment like any good and loyal soldier would.

"As you wish, Sir Integra," Walter said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, by the way, how long do you think this can be kept from Iscariot?" Integra asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew," Walter responded, he was an expert with computers and information, but he was but one man against the entire Iscariot organization and its thirteen sub-organizations.

"Well then, we'd best hurry and see what we can do about this lich," the leader of Hellsing said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

Alucard chuckled and vanish, while Seras saluted and Walter bowed before they both left the room.

* * *

Iscariot did indeed know of the existence of the lich, but they had known about her for far longer than Hellsing. She was one of the few lichs to have evaded Iscariot's wrath, and to have hidden her Phylactery so well that Iscariot had given up on finding it, which was quite a feat for any unholy creature. So they had left her alone, seeing as how she was virtually indestructible with her Phylactery intact, and now, she was just plainly indestructible, having learned more about the world of magic then anyone on earth could hope to learn in one life time.

But now, Maxwell, upon hearing about the lich suddenly beginning to act up and using her powers, no matter on what, reopened the file, and had sent Anderson, Heinkel and Yumiko/Yumi to England to investigate, and hopefully find a way to kill the little lich.

"Father Anderson, is this really vise?" Heinkel asked, as they exited the airport and took a cab to the hotel they had rented in the center of London.

"Nay, it's far from wise, Heinkel" Anderson began, his voice heavy with his Irish (is he Irish?) accent, setting his glasses back on the top of his nose. "But we're the hands and fists of God, and as such, we must rid this world of these unholy demons. This little lich is but one of those creature, let not, like the vampire, its human appearance fool you, especially not this one." (I'm only good with German and French accents, never mastered the others, sorry)

"How is it this world can produce men who vould fall so low as to coerce a little girl into becoming a lich," Heinkel asked.

"Such things are made to test us, and to such that even the innocence of a child does not protect them, from corruption, but rather make them willing to accept it," Anderson said. "It's sad really, but we will kill it none the less, as it is no longer human."

"Und vat of Hellsing und Alucard?" the trigger happy priestess asked. (Because in the manga, I know Heinkel is a girl in priest's clothing! Hell haft no fury like a woman scorned!)

"Same as always," Anderson said, chuckling. "Same as always."

"Understood," Heinkel and Yumiko, just as she changed into Yumi said at once.

* * *

Standing absolutely still atop a stool, Cryna looked out across London through Eleanna's window, while the designer was happily taking her measurements.

"Even if you measurements stay always ze same, I do love touching zis icy skin of yours," Eleanna commented, shivering with delight.

"How about I freeze you in an ice block for a day? you'll get all the icy touch you'll ever want," Cryna suggested.

"And suffer hypothermia and miss the convention, you'd best get yourself checked for severe mental instability girl," Eleanna warned.

"Oh, I've no doubt that they would intern me in a maximum security asylum after seeing the test results," Cryna said, chuckling.

Suddenly, Eleanna grabbed her form behind and groped her non-existent breasts, by putting her hands under Cryna's shirt.

"Délicieuse revanche!" Eleanna cheered.

The blue in Cryna's cheeks darkened as her human mind tried to mimic a typical human reaction, and tried to remember how it felt to be tickled and how to react, as that was what Eleanna was doing right now.

"Eleanna! That's not fair!" Cryna cheerfully said, acting out the reaction perfectly.

"You groped me in my zleep! Zat's what's not fair! You little demoness!" Eleanna cried out, reaching the epitome of glee.

"You girls seem to be having fun," Philip's voice than said, as the vampire-butler entered the room with large sheets of black velvet and silk.

"Philippe!" Eleanna cheered, letting Cryna go and throwing herself into her boyfriend's arms, not caring if his arms were already full of fabric.

"Eleanna!" Philip said, surprised, dropping all the fabric on the floor and catching the designer in flight, while stepping back rapidly and falling back, only to hit his head on the wall.

"Oh dear, zorry Philippe, I guess I got carried away, are you alright?" Eleanna asked, helping her lover onto his feet while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Mais oui mon ange," the vampire said, chuckling and placing a kiss on the designer's forehead. "Now, where do you want the fabric?"

"In ze corner, over zere," Eleanna said, pointing to the far right corner of living room.

"Well zen, I'd best begin the templates if I want to be done by demain," Eleanna chuckled, turning back and heading into her workshop to begin drawing.

"Euh, Eleanna, can I leave now?" Cryna asked.

"No, you shall remain there until I return with ze templates," Eleanna commanded. "We must all suffer for our actions, ma belle."

Cryna just grumbled. But inwardly, she loved this, it made her feel human again, a feeling she missed. But she eventually got bored, and called Philip over.

"Philip, are there any vampire activity tonight? Any suspicious police raids?" Cryna whispered in her butler's ear.

"Actually, yes, there is, and I was going to tell you, but you were busy with Eleanna," Philip said, grinning his slyest grin.

"Damn you, tell me now, or I'll gut you and rip your heart out," Cryna threatened.

"Very well," the butler said, telling her what he had heard on the police and hellsing radio channels. (Sorry, I have no good idea of the building names and street names in London, so I say screw it and simplify!)

After letting an illusionary duplicate take her place for a few hours, Cryna left Eleanna's apartment, wearing a rather plain black coat with a hood that Philip had brought her. She made her way down to the ground floor, and then ran out the door, waving at Alfred as she did. He greeted her and waved back before returning to a pair of arriving guests, as half of the building was a hotel. (In my world, such things exist, so shut up.) He then noticed a priest with glasses step out of the building's lobby, his eyes following Cryna from behind. The priest then went after her at a hurried pace. Immediately, Alfred went inside and called Philip.

* * *

Seras was chasing down a band of vampires that had been assaulting officers in public, biting through their necks and making a scene, acting like ravenous beasts. Alucard was accompanying her, in the hopes that the lich would appear. The fashion convention was only the back up plan in the end, and wasn't a sure bet, as they might have been victims of the single biggest serving of coincidence ever experienced by man and/or vampire.

There were six targets in all, and they were all leaping roof tops and climbing walls, all the while keeping close to each other. Alucard would fire off his Cassul and Jackal every once and awhile, but had only been able to wound one of the vampires in the arm.

'_Pick up the pace police girl!'_ Alucard ordered. _'If the lich appears and we miss it, it'll be all your fault.' _

'_Then go on ahead without me master,'_ Seras suggested, but Alucard only shrugged.

Seras knew he could easily teleport ahead of the vampires, but he wasn't. He also had the faintest of worried expression. Something was wrong, Seras could feel it.

Suddenly, they heard a muffled yelp, and one of the vampires crash down, skewered by an ice lance, straight through the heart. He fell to dust moments later. Alucard looked upwards and saw a small cloaked and hooded figure surrounded in an icy blue aura. The lich had appeared! She stretched her arms side ways, and opened up her hands, just as five ice lances formed on either side. She folded her indexes, and two of the lances, one from each side, shot forward, one missing its target, while the other taking off the head 

of another vampire. She then lowered down to the level of the roofs and sped towards the vampires, who halted, and were about to run in another direction when a barrage of bayonets claimed two of the remaining four. Anderson was standing on the roof of a building on the other side of the street.

"Well now, I guess it's only fair that Hellsing have the final two," cackled the lich, her ice lances folding in like the bones of a demon's wing in her back.

But Anderson would not have it, leaping across the street (I'm sure he's that good) and taking the head of one of the vampires before the other realized what happened. Seras shot the last one through the head, and now all that was left was the three sides, looking at one another.

"Well, I'll be off then," the lich chuckled, turning around and beginning to rise up in the sky. But then a multitude of bayonets pierced through her body, surprising her and making her fall down to the roof below. She rose almost immediately, the bayonets freezing over to the point that the metal shattered on its own.

"You dare! I would think the church would have learnt its lesson by now!" the lich snapped at Anderson, who just chuckled.

"Come and teach me then, you'll find your tooth picks don't work on me," Anderson laughed.

"Oh really? You're a regenerator then. I must admit, your kind have caused me quite a lot of trouble in the past, but I've learned many things, like this!" the lich let out, speeding forward.

Anderson went to block, bringing his bayonets down, but the lich, with her muscles still intact even after all these years, leapt up and grabbed Anderson' neck.

"Ice coffin," she whispered softly.

The priest' clothes, skin and hair began to be covered in frost, becoming whiter and whiter, numbing him. The humidity in the air then stuck to the layer of ice, creating more ice, and more, and more, until his whole body was encased in a foot of ice. The weight of the ice caused the roof to cave in, and it broke through the floors until it reached the solid concert of the basement, where it shattered. Most of Anderson's body 

survived in one piece, along with his head still attached to it, but one of his hands and one of his arms had completely frozen through, and had been severed when the ice shattered. He laid there, unconscious, while the lich looked down at him from the side of the hole on the roof. She turned to the two vampires of hellsing.

"His body will still be able to regenerate, so sorry for you, but he'll be out of commission for a day or two," the lich said, then she noticed that Alucard was on the verge of pouncing, guns blazing. "Oh-oh-oh-oh, we still want to play? I would advise against it, because I've no wish to harm those who kill off such lowly hell spawns, no offence, but I'll defend myself if need be, if you push your luck, I'll make you worse than that guy down there."

Alucard snarled with annoyance, then turned at walked away, knowing that he had no chance. Even if he tried to absorb her, she would probably just take him over, as her very presence weakened him and Seras. He could also feel that she was the epitome of power. This was truly a queen of the undead, even if she did not act like one at all. But at least he was now certain that the lich would not be going gun-ho across London, not with that kind of personality, like Seras, she still had her humanity to deal with, and perhaps, even if he hated to admit it, that what was enabling him to leave unharmed. Finally, he smiled, now he had a most worthy opponent, or perhaps rival, but only in terms of power. Moments later, he had Seras transmit the order to retreat, and then vanished.

* * *

Cryna turned to leave as well, when she heard the draculina speak up.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"It's only polite to give one's own name before asking to know another's, as I would be giving you the means of controlling me, but of course, such magic is ancient, and probably beyond the abilities of the people of today," Cryna said.

"Seras Victoria, senior officer within the hellsing organization," the draculina said, assertively.

"Well then, Officer Victoria, my name is Cryna Makivel, daughter of Gregory Makivel, and current unofficial head of the Makivel family, the official title belongs to my great-great-great-grand-nephew," Cryna said, smiling.

Then Seras heard within her mind, and it sent shivers down her spine, _'And now, we may speak to each other freely, without even your master knowing.'_

The words were followed by gentle laughter as Cryna rose up into the sky and headed home, having gained yet another vampire associate, even if this one didn't realize it fully.

* * *

Sweet, sweet reviews, i love you all!


	5. 5: Fashion Disaster!

**Fashion Disaster!**

The moment Philip set down the phone after talking with Alfred, he let his spirit leave the confines of his mind and body and sought out his mistress. He found her, in the epitome of joie.

'_Mistress, is everything alright?'_ Philip asked.

'_Of course everything is alright, I'm just have a tad bit of fun with some of your brethren,'_ Cryna responded, as he felt her presence intensify, then retract, as it normally did when she was casting a spell.

'_It's just that Alfred saw a priest with glasses tailing you, so I was worried,'_ the vampire-butler said.

'_So glad he cares about me, and…goddamn sonnavabitch! He attacked me, he fucking attacked me, that damned priest! You'd think they would've learnt their lesson by now! I'll show him not to screw with me,'_ Cryna stormed.

The connection then faded for a time, making Philip all the more worried. It was only after about ten minutes that felt his mistress' mind open itself once more.

'_Cryna! Is everything alright!'_ he demanded.

'_Yes, everything is fine, and I've much to tell you later on, but for now, I'm coming back, so stall Eleanna until I get back,' _Cryna requested.

'_I'll try my best, but you'd best hurry, she does her best and fastest work when she knows that you'll be wearing it,'_ Philip warned her.

'_Ten-four, over and out,'_ Cryna replied, cutting their link as she laughed her heart out.

Turning to face Eleanna's workshop, he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Eleanna dear, are you almost done?" Philip said, realizing too late that his question might speed her up.

"Almost, but you must never rush perfection!" Eleanna cheered.

Philip sighed. He knew that there would be no waking his lover all day tomorrow, since she'd be too exhausted. Suddenly, he felt Cryna at the door and he silently opened it, letting in someone that wasn't there, or was rather invisible. Cryna retook her place on the stool, dispelling her duplicate, and waited. It didn't take long before Eleanna stormed out of her workshop with the templates of her new creation. Immediately, she plastered the sheets of paper across Cryna, making her a paper robe, as well as the hood. The designer then took a few steps back.

"Uhmm, let see…silver there…or maybe…no silver would be best…," Eleanna babbled on endlessly, and then she began writing thing on the templates with a lead pencil.

Upon completing all these tasks, she turned to Philip, who snapped at attention under her gaze.

"Mon beau Philippe, use your vampire speed to accurately cut zese shapes out in ze fabric you brought, I would be most appreciative," Eleanna said, in a manner that could have made any man fall on all fours and say woof.

"Immediately, mon ange," Philip let out, gently taking the templates, laying out the fabrics on the kitchen table, which was covered by a panel of Plexiglas, and then running his finger around each other the templates after laying them on the fabric. An invisible blade cut through the fabric as he passed over it, following the template perfectly. It was not long before he had all the pieces cut out, laid out on the table or the bed, with their respective templates on top of each of them. "Done."

'Excellent mon amour! And now, to put all of these together. She grabbed two pieces and moved over to her sowing machine and began sowing them together.

She worked inhumanly fast, fueled by the promises of magnificence. She made trimmings, adjustments, fittings, more trimmings, more adjustments and more fittings all night long. Until finally, at sunrise, Cryna stood there, wearing magnificent black hooded robes, complete with silver and icy blue trimmings. It had a medieval look to it, but with a modern twist. Exhausted, Eleanna brought forth a body long mirror, and Cryna looked at herself.

"Eleanna, you do some mighty fine work, the best in fact," the little lich said, almost making the young woman faint. "And as a symbol of my gratitude, I shall bind this robe to me, thus making it the same as me, eternal. Any damage will be remedied almost instantly, as if it were my body."

And before Eleanna and Philip, Cryna chanted a few archaic words of power, and glowing runes appeared on the cuffs of her sleeves, on the bottom of her robes, and a large rune appeared on her back. The glow slowly dimmed, leaving behind runes written using silver thread.

"Philip," Cryna said, looking out across the city again.

"Yes Mistress Cryna?" the vampire-butler asked, bowing.

"I'm done acting like a good little girl, it's about time I accept what I am, don't you think?" the lich asked, her eyes glowing blue.

"Indeed, but I do hope you'll preserve your policy of not harming innocents," Philip asked, throwing a glance at Eleanna.

"Philip, you know harming humans without good reason is beyond me, that will never change, now, I see that Eleanna can barely stand on her two legs, get her to bed, and sleep with her, you can live without your coffin for one night," Cryna said, getting up on the tips of her toes and kissing Eleanna on the forehead before jumping down and leaving the room.

"As you wish, mistress Cryna," Philip said, bowing and grinning as his imagination ran wild about what the future held. He then turned to his human lover, picked her up in his arms bridal style, at which time she fell asleep almost instantly, and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down and set his head beside hers on the pillow, holding her loosely. He would envoy her company for many years to come, he could feel it, and perhaps, he would make a dhampire with her in a few years. With these thoughts in mind, he fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

Two days later, Philip, Eleanna and Cryna were all seated in the back of Eleanna's white limo, while Eleanna's driver, Damien, drove up front. Eleanna was seated on Philip's lap, facing him, as they both made out like it was their last day alive. Cryna simply sat on the bench on the opposite side, looking out of the window, throwing periodic glance at the couple. Yes, she could not envoy sex like adults, her body was much too small for that, but that did not mean she had no feeling in her body. she was just immune to changed in temperature, but her nerve endings were still relatively intact, meaning she still had the sense of touch. Over the years, she had a few lovers, woman mostly, or very young, very curious men, who were in fact, still boys. Being a lich effectively allowed you to distance yourself from such moral conflicts, but Cryna, in the effort of preserving her humanity, tried not allow her desires get the best of her.

When the limo finally pulled up along side the road, Cryna found that they had arrived at the building in which the fashion convention was to be held. Eleanna and Philip got out, followed by Cryna, and all were assaulted by flashes of cameras and questions of reporters. The reporters were on either side of a red carpet leading up to the building, and were being kept back by a wall of police officers. Cryna kept her head covered under her hood, and as she did, she erased herself from the eyes of those she did not want knowing of her presence. Philip was having a ball answering all questions the reporters asked, gladly making it official that he was Eleanna's boyfriend. Cryna chuckled. The only reason Philip had even agreed to come was because today was very cloudy, with the promise of rain. He was a master vampire, so it didn't really matter if the sun was out or not, he wouldn't die from exposure, it just gave him a splitting headache, and even his love for Eleanna was nothing against his resolve against going out in sunlight. Eleanna only answered a few questions, and only gave brief answers. She so hated interacting with the press, especially since the press focused a lot on her love of the occult. The three of them entered the building finally. Instantly, Cryna felt a familiar presence. She smiled, Alucard of Hellsing was in the building, and from the vibes she was getting, Cryna could say he was not too pleased to be here. She decided to relieve him of a bit of his misery by letting her aura flow outwardly without any restrain. Instantly, the temperature within the building dropped a few degrees, making many shiver, and forcing the building staff to switch on the heating after seeing that many of the guests were putting on their coats. Cryna chuckled, and almost laughed when she felt Alucard grow suddenly worried. She followed Eleanna and Philip through the crowd, and then backstage, all the while keeping her presence veiled from the humans present. She continued to monitor Alucard, only to have her attention deported by Eleanna squealing with glee at the sight of the models who would be going out wearing her creations. She stopped, taken slightly aback by the beauty of these women, only to remember that most of their beauty was paid for. She then noticed that Philip was looking at the models with hungry eyes.

"Philip, I hope you're not planning on cheating on Eleanna," Cryna said, chuckling playfully.

"Maybe, but then again, those manufactured beauties would probably fall apart if they met me in bed," the vampire said. "But you cannot blame a man to be enticed by their beauty upon looking at them."

"I would, and I am, you bloody pervert," Cryna commented. "By the way, did you happen to sense one of your brethren in the building?"

"Indeed I have, though he can hardly be considered one of my brethren anymore, with all those modifications that were made to him, oh how our great lord has fallen," Philip sighed. "Then again, he'd probably be able to kill me without too much trouble, I'm but one third his age!"

"Pity, I would have liked to see two master vampires battle each other," Cryna sighed as well. "At least I've studied enough about necromancy to be safe from him. Let him try to absorb me! You failed when you tried, and I know that absorption is an ability that doesn't depend on power, only willpower, and I've plenty to spare."

Philip went to laugh, but fell silent instead. He smiled after a few moments, and look down at Cryna with a sadistic smile.

"Mistress, I sense at least eight vampires on the roof of the building, as well as four others in behind it, right outside that door. Shall I go take care of them?" Philip asked.

"No, just keep Eleanna safe. Let events unfold as they should. Let Hellsing take care of things this time. They probably have a number of troops nearby on standby, just in case I 'act' up," Cryna cackled.

Both of them grinned and turned to look at Eleanna, who was happily discussing with the models and helping them get dressed.

* * *

Alucard was pissed, better yet, he was burning with such anger that the flames of hell paled in comparison. And all the lich had done by making herself known to him was make him even more pissed. She was toying with him, as if saying: "here I am, and know that you can't do shit to me." If it weren't for his seals, he would gladly take his anger out on every human present. And what's more, he could sense a master vampire walking right next to the lich. He was probably her servant, and killing him would probably mean incurring the lich's eternal wrath, and Alucard knew that would earn him a great deal more of punishment from Integra, who had instructed him to simply evaluate the situation, and then report back once the show is over.

Walter just sat calmly beside the infuriated vampire, looking at the show schedule. He had not felt the lich's presence per say, but had felt the abnormal temperature change, and deduced that the lich had arrived. He looked at his watch. Three o'clock. It was time for the show to start. All the reporters had gathered around the cat walk, while the other guests simply sat in the seats arranged around the cat walk, waiting and wondering what magnificent creations the top designers had created for their new lines of the season.

Suddenly, the brightly lit room went dark, very dark. A few women in the crowd let out surprised squeals, but nothing more. People began to gossip in worried voices. After a few moments, Alucard stood up and Walter saw the glint of a silver gun coming out of the vampires red coat. Immediately, Walter put on his gloves and checked his silver threads.

Suddenly, a heart wrenching shrill echoed through out the room. Alucard turned quickly and aimed his gun at the commotion. More and more screams began to echo, and people around them were panicking at an unseen threat. Using his night vision, Alucard broke through the darkness and saw a dozen vampires ripping throats out of the guests and feasting on them. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored anymore. He then heard screams coming from backstage, and the temperature of the room dropped like a rock. People nearby began falling to the ground, having been placed under a spell of some kind. Walter staggered, with only his force of will keeping him awake.

'Well, the lich is at least good for something," Alucard snarled, just as he fired the Cassul, blowing the head of one of the vampires clean off.

The wall at the end of the cat walk suddenly exploded and a man, or rather a vampire, slammed down onto the cat walked, just as black snakes pursued him. Alucard turned round, not caring if the seven surviving vampire sin front of him were now speeding towards him. The Master vampire he had felt earlier stepped out onto the cat walk, his arms having turned into a multitude of black snakes. The snakes assaulted the fallen vampire and consumed him, just as three others launched themselves through the hole in the wall, straight at the master vampire. Alucard turned away, not caring about the other's fate, and pulled out the jackal. He began firing at the seven vampires coming at him. Those guests that were bitten and killed had already started rising up as ghouls, so Alucard also picked them off one by one. He saw one of the vampires coming at him from the right side. With the Cassul in his left, he crossed over his arm and shot the vampire in the heart, boring out a huge hole in the midian's chest. Walter finally fell unconscious after a valiant effort. He was getting old, and the lich was a powerful mage, so Alucard couldn't possibly bitch after the man, but he still would tease him, oh yes he would. He shot a leg off one vampire and blew up the shoulder of another. These same vampires continued coming, one jumping on one leg, and the other just running normally. They leapt up and came at him from the sky. Alucard grinned and stuck his guns into their open, fanged mouths and fired, and then as they fell back, he quickly shot them through the heart, finishing them off for good. Four left he thought. Sweet, more toys. A vampire got too close and Alucard kicked him away, blasting his chest with Cassul and Jackal fire, cackling all the way.

Suddenly, a multitude of black snakes shot past him and lashed onto two of the three remaining vampires, consuming them as they screamed. Alucard shot a look sideways as the younger master-vampire flew past.

"Can't let you have all of them, six for you, six for me, the last one's yours, see ya!" the other vampire said, landing a meter ahead of Alucard, then leaping back, avoiding a shot form the jackal. Alucard then turned both guns on the last vampire and just blasted him to kingdom come.

He looked towards the ghouls, whom he expected to now fall to ash, only to find them merrily feasting on the dead ghouls and the dead guests that were too damaged to become ghouls.

"The fuck?" Alucard inquired, blasting away at the ghouls.

These same ghouls now focused on him, like their dead masters. They moaned annoyingly as they staggered towards him, ignoring the guests that were sleeping around them.

"Too easy," Alucard snickered. With all the guests asleep, he had no trouble keeping the body count to strict minimum amongst those still alive.

And when finally all the ghouls were dealt with, he saw all the sleepers wake up as one and stand up, even Walter, with empty eyes, as if their bodies were controlled. Walter snapped out of it almost immediately, and upon seeing that Alucard had his guns out, making it clear what had just happened was not a dream, he snapped open his phone and called the support troops of Hellsing stationed nearby.

These troops arrive don scene in under two minutes, guns and rifles raised, along with the police, who had been alerted by outsiders who heard the gun shots. Alucard put his own guns away as the light came back on, revealing the carnage. People screamed, people fainted, people asked questions, and Alucard just grinned as Walter contacted Integra.

Alucard turned around and came face to face with the younger master vampire.

"Good job taking care of business, I'm here to give you this, which my mistress believed would interest your organization. These vampires were not turned normally, but rather were humans enhanced by electronic implants. Don't ask questions, just go report to your master. My mistress shall be coming soon to meet with her. Now, good day, fallen lord of the vampires," the vampire snickered, handing Alucard a microchip, then turning and heading towards the backstage area where he had come from and where his mistress awaited him.

Alucard watched him go, an irritated snarl on his face. Pip Bernadette, leader of the "Wild Geese", then approached both Alucard and Walter.

"Well, zis is quite ze mess. How are we possibly going to explain zis to ze general public?" the mercenary captain asked.

"The Twelve will probably pull the terrorist excuse, as they did for the subway disaster a few years back," Walter informed him. (I think there was a subway terrorist attack in London, like soon after 9-11…not sure…oh well, makes for good story telling and realism.)

"Stupid humans," Alucard said through his teeth. "Stupid lich, stupid everything."

"Ahem, yes, well, we'd best go report to sir Integra. and who was that man who came to speak to you?" Walter asked.

"Like me, he's a master vampire bound in the service of another, but unlike me, his mistress is possibly far more powerful then him, and she probably hasn't even put seals upon him to keep him in check," Alucard informed him, as all three men started towards the door.

"Well then, that is but yet another concern for Hellsing," Walter sighed.

Alucard just laughed, as they exited the building, within which the police and Wild Geese were trying to get the chaos under control.

* * *

With Eleanna knelt before her, crying into her chest because some of her creations which were being worn by the models had been damaged, Cryna ran her hands through the designer's hair as Philip walked up to her, silently offering to take over. He knelt beside his lover and with a simple tap on the shoulder, signaled her that he was there, and so, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Did you give him the chip and the warning?" Cryna asked, turning to the models, all of which had fainted from shock. "Pathetic. They all think themselves high and mighty, when they faint at the sight of a little carnage and blood."

"The police will be here soon and will take care of them. Meanwhile, we'd best get Eleanna back home, I doubt her mind could take looking at her ruined creations for much longer," Philip sighed, picking up his beloved.

"Sometimes I'm amazed at how fragile that girl is, when she can make even me bend to her will," Cryna chuckled.

They then left the building through the back door, and while holding Eleanna against him with one arm, Philip called Damien and told him where to pick them up.


	6. 6: Knights meetlich, lich meet knights

Knights meet Lich, Lich meet knights

**Knights meet Lich, Lich meet knights**

_**(Okay, I sorta a bit screwed up about the Hellsing story line, so okay, this story is officially an AV. The Wild Geese have been with Hellsing for a few years Yes, Pip is crazy about our favorite draculina, Seras is addicted to blood, since she was able to come to terms with her vampirishness. So I guess you know why I'm telling you this, and are guessing what's gonna happen during this story, with a little girl added in, and that's gonna make a shit load of a difference, muahahahahahahaha, please read Hellsing manga volume two if no know what me babbling about, since me prefer manga to the non-OVA anime) (Oh, and the reason I put Heinkel as a girl is because of the mini series at the end of the volumes 1,2,3, read it! Or else!)**_

_**(OMG, SUCH GREAT REVIEWS, GOING INTO SHOCK FOR EXTASY OVERLOAD! LOVE YOU ALL!)**_

With both the troubling development at the fashion convention, as well as the information Alucard told her that had come from the lich's vampire servant, Integra sped towards the room within her mansion where the twelve were gathering. Someone out there had developed a way to manufacture vampires! Who could possibly be behind this? Integra was hell-bent on finding out. And if she had to ally herself with the lich, if that was the creature's intent in the first place, so be it. It was for the British Empire after all, for Queen and country, and she'd be damned it anything would stop her form fulfilling her duty.

Integra entered the council chamber, where eleven pairs of eyes came to fix themselves son her.

"Gentlemen," Integra said, sitting down in her chair, the only one that was empty.

"Sir Hellsing, would you please explain why your, uhmm…pet, as well as your butler and two squads of your men, were present at the scene of that Fashion Convention massacre?" Sir Irons asked, acting all superior like.

"Indeed I would," Integra answered, sticking a lit cigar in her mouth and breathing in. "We were there because we were investigating a person whom we believe is a lich. I take it your all familiar with the term?"

"A lich? what in bloody hell is that?" demanded Sir Penwood.

"A lich, sir Penwood, is a creature created when a human possessing great magical powers wishes to unnaturally extend their life through a ritual. Creating an undead creature even more dangerous than a vampire, as their only weakness is usually not found on or in their body, but rather hidden in a secret location. This weakness is called a Phylactery, and is the container of the lich's soul. The lich we're investigating is a rather unique one. First, she's a little girl. We believe she was coerced by another mage into performing the ritual, probably as a test. Second, she is very old. And thirdly, she kills troublesome vampires to keep from boredom. We've encountered her twice on the field, and encountered the master vampire serving her at the fashion convention you mentioned. We suspect she was back stage, in company of the famous fashion designer, Eleanna Demoutier, who also seems to be one of her followers," Integra said, taking in all only three breaths. "But something else has come up, which should concern us more than the lich."

'And what would that be?" Sir Irons asked.

"This," Integra said simply, holding up the microchip Alucard gave her.

"Pray tell, what is that?" Sir.Penwood asked.

"Think of it as a speech chip. This and many others were embedded in the bodies of the vampires who attacked the fashion convention. They define the vampire's status, behaviour, aggression and intent, or so our investigation seems to suggest," Integra explained.

"Wha…?! What the hell?!' said most of the members of the council at roughly the same time.

"This chain of vampyric incidents is no natural occurrence, obviously, someone is pulling the strings," Integra said. "but that's only half of it."

"And what's the rest of it?" said one of the other council members. (Whose name, like those of eight other council members, never shows up in the story.)

"The ghouls created during the attack continued to move and attack after all the vampires were killed. Usually, a ghoul dies when its master is killed. These did not. We believed this is because the vampires were manufactured, and suspect that the virgin, non-virgin law no longer applies. Those behind all this probably want full control over what their creations in turn create, and so, no possibility that these vampires make more vampires," Integra said, launching the final bombshell.

"So, I take it you'll be concentrating mostly on finding out who is behind all these vampire attacks?" asked Sir Makivel, sounding slightly nervous, but not for the same reasons as all the others. (Yes, your read right!)

"Indeed…Sir Makivel, we will, unless of course, you've an argument that would convince me to take another course of action?" integra said, suddenly very suspicious of this usually very quiet man. He was the head of one of the oldest families that made up the convention of twelve, second only to the Hellsings, but while the Hellsings had only come to England after Abraham Hellsing's capture of Dracula, the Makivels had always been here, descendants of one knights serving under William the Conqueror.

Suddenly, Integra's attention was attracted towards the intercom built into the table in front of her seat.

"Hey boss! We got a situation zown here!" Pip Bernadette's voice yelled through the speaker.

"What kind of situation?" integra asked.

"Ze kind that moans, zat only goes zown after taking a full clip in ze chest or head and zat's armed to the teeth with guns and riot police gear! Ghouls, zat's what the situation is! And army of zem, and zey are fucking well organized! And there's zis vampire leading zem. We're keeping them hold up in the lobby, but I doubt we'll be able to hold out for much longer! You'd better send Alucard and Seras to clean up zis mess!" the French mercenary bellowed. "Fils de pute! Tirez ma bande de couillon de merde, mais tirez!"

The line went dead after that, and all the council members then began bombarding her with demands for explanations and all that. Integra ignored them and called Walter.

"Walter, where are you?" She asked as she heard the butler pick up on the first ring.

"In miss Seras' room, downstairs, I'm aware of the situation," Walter said. "It'll be at leats four to five hours before the military police notice this mess and deploy, until then, we must dig in our heels and protect the council room, while hopefully saving as many Wild Geese as possible. If I know the captain well enough, I'd say he's performing a systematic retreat right about now, the front lines moving behind the rear lines, and so on and so forth, in an effort to lose as little men as possible. Seeing as I have Alucard and miss Seras here with me, I suggest we split into two groups, one for defense, and the other for offense. Miss Seras and I shall come to you and defend the council room with any of the wild geese who survive, and Alucard, from the basement, shall attack them form the rear."

"Walter, the only stairwell to the dungeons opens up into the main living room, which is right beside the lobby, which is at present littered with ghouls. How do you expect to make it here?" integra asked.

"Tell me, sir Integra, how did you reach Alucard's cell, all those years ago?" Walter asked.

"Ventilation shafts," Integra breathed out.

"Precisely, we will be there shortly," Walter said, just before shutting off the phone.

Alucard looked at the old butler, a sadistic, fanged grin on his lips.

"So, the Angel of death rides again?" he said, cackling.

"Wha…what's that about?" Seras asked.

"You're too young to understand, but you'll find out soon enough," Alucard informed her.

"Ah, young and old, a fitting team," Walter chuckled.

"Well, this promises to be fun, and hopefully this time, that lich will mind her own damn business!" Alucard cheered madly.

"…………..Aren't there and normal bloke sin this outfit?" Seras asked in vain.

When contact was reestablished with the main guard house, Integra was none too please when some twat called Jan Valentine, of the Valentine brothers, answered her. He went on and on about how he had killed at least half of the wild geese, _**(think of it like as if they started off with twice the number of men than when they enter the story in the manga, okay? Goes better with the story line)**_, then going on and on, telling the twelve in a joking manner that they were all gonna die, which was probably true, or would have been, if Integra had not a deadly butler and two supped up vampires to rely on. That was the main reason she didn't say anything in response to the vampire's speech, as she knew they'd pull through this.

She kept her eye on the ventilation opening in the council room, but was still surprised when it finally fell off, landing on Sir Penwood's head, and revealing an embarrassed Seras, who was now begging for the knight's forgiveness. Integra spoke up before she could get said pardon.

"Seras!" she said simply, sending the eyes of everyone in the room towards the draculina.

"Sorry I'm late, and, euh? Bloody hell, wah!" Seras let out a shout as she fell out of the ventilation, her breast, which had been blocking her from exiting, hurting like hell. At least, all they would have was bruising later on, or perhaps not, since she was a vampire and all. Walter then immerged from the ventilation, landing softly on his feet.

"Forgive my tardiness, sir Integra," Walter said. "Now, regarding the situation downstairs, it's clear that the wild geese have suffered great losses, and it truly resembles a scene straight out of hell. We never anticipated the tactic of arming a large group of ghouls and using them for a systematic advance, I don't know whom, but someone planned this very well."

_**(I'm taking the words right out of the manga, with only minor changes, to adapt it to this story line, so please, no suing, please, dark horse owns Hellsing, not me!)**_

"Answer me truthfully Walter, is this the end of us?" Integra asked simply.

"Not in the least!" Walter announced, surprising everyone in the room.

"this is hardly what I'd consider a pinch, compared to what the first sir Hellsing had to deal with a century ago," Walter continued. "This will be an ambush, Alucard from the basement, and us from the third floor. No, make that a sortie! And rest assured, not one of these Freaks shall escape these walls alive. Let us teach these brats how expensive the tuition for a Hellsing education can be!"

Leaning against Integra Hellsing's desk, on which the formally well ordered papers were now all over the place, Jan Valentine was smoking one of Integra's cigars.

'Ah shit, this pisses me off! This really fucking pisses me off! Really! There's just too big a class difference in England…an' this bourgeois bitch is smokin' overpriced cigars! Crap! I'm not gonna let that bitch die easy," Jan boasted, kicking the office doors open and heading out into the hallway towards the council room.

The Wild Geese survivors had effectively vanished, probably to regroup and then come after them, but Jan didn't care, his mission would be over by then.

"First I'll rape her, then I'll kill her, then I'll fuck her corpse one more time," he ranted. "hey, I'll let in the pigs and get them all in one shot, then suck the bones dry, perfect finish to a perfect dinner."

Suddenly, Jan halted as a door ahead opened and a figure stepped out into the corridor nonchalantly. An instant later, half of Jan's cigar was sliced off, then a nearby ghoul, as all his ghouls were following him, exploded in a fountain of blood as it was cut in half at the waist.

"I missed…I guess I'm not as sharp as I used to be," said the man at the other end of the corridor.

"…! Wha…?!" Jan let out.

"Walter C. Dornez, Hellsing family butler. Former trashman for the order of royal protestant knights. HERE I COME," the man announced

"Sh! Shoot 'em!!" Jan ordered, and the ghouls took aim and began blasting away. But the guy Walter just easily dodged everything and a multitude of silver threads latched around the ghouls.

"Too slow!! Ghouls are only ghouls, in the end. Putting their persistence to work was a good idea…but as you'll see, this army's far from immortal or invincible!" Walter explained, pulling hard on his threads and slicing up half of Jan's fighting force. "Cannon fodder indeed."

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about! Ad just when I thought this would be too easy, Gramps! You really made my day!" Jan cackled, snapping his fingers.

Ghouls rushed passed him, then formed a barricade using their riot police shields. They then aimed their rifles straight ahead and were about to fire when two incendiary rounds fired from the other end of the hallway, blasting away the ghoul front lines.

"That'll be quite enough thank you very much!" a female voice cried out.

Jan then noticed a rather foxy young woman laid out on her front, aiming both a huge cannon and a huge sniper rifle straight ahead. She reloaded both weapons with such speed, it made Jan dizzy. She fired again, as Walter took shelter in the room beside him.

The woman fired round after round after round, until all the ghouls were ash or moaning and struggling helplessly on the ground.

"You tricky little shits," Jan cried out. "Whatever man! Guess I'll just have to do this myself!"

Jan suddenly took out two large assault rifles from absolutely nowhere _**(Where the fuck does he get them! He and his bro can't use the shadow world like Alucard and Seras, so the fuck!)**_ And leapt forward towards Walter's position, then shooting a grenade from the _**(non-existent, again, the fuck!)**_ grenade launcher attached to one of his rifles and blew up the door behind which Walter had sought refuge. Walter came out unscaved, looking grave.

"How'd ya like them apples!" Jan punned, cackling.

"That'll be quite enough!" he heard the female vampire say, just as someone gripped his arm, then put him in a full body lock, his arms almost popping out of their sockets.

"OW, ow, ow, ow! You little bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on you! OW!" Jan cried out, just as Walter crushed his right hand with his foot.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to know who sent you here?" the butler asked.

"Fuck you old man!" Jan bellowed.

"Miss Seras…" Walter said softly.

_**(to all guys, skip next line)**_

The police vampire then kneed the punk in the nuts from behind, crushing them as she did.

"HOLY SHIT OW!!" Jan screamed, suffering both his pain and the pain of all the children he would never have made anyway. "That's fucking low…"

"All's fair in love and war," Walter stated, grinning.

"Now answered the question, before I have Miss Seras rip off the rest of your genitals," Walter said, a-matter-of-factly.

_**(By the way, I'm a guy, and that only makes this funnier!)**_

"Fuck you," Jan said. "And do you really think you should be worrying about me right now?"

"Pray tell, what do you mean?" Walter asked, annoyed.

"Right about now, my bro is kicking the undead shit out of Alucard," the nutless punk vampire chuckled.

"Oh, no worries there, he's doing just fine," suddenly said an icy cold young girl's voice.

The corridor's walls and doors covered themselves in frost, just as a portion of the wall beside Seras and Jan froze completely through and a little girl, dressed in black robes and her face hidden under a black hood passed through it, her glowing blue eyes filled with untold malice. "Alucard is just toying with your brother right now, and when he gets bored, he'll devour him. And if anything goes wrong, Philip is laying in waiting to back him up."

"Who the fuck are you!" Jan demanded. "Those bastards told me nothing about a little girl with magical powers!"

"That's to be expected, you see, up until a few days ago, I've made certain that only those I trusted beyond doubt knew who, what or where i was. That was my good-little-girl phase, and after 350 years, you could say I'm due for some excitement," the girl said. "Though, I can guess who your superiors are."

"350 years! The fuck, are you a vampire too?" Jan asked.

"Ha! A vampire! Me, that'll be the day, no, little freak, I'm not a vampire, I'm a lich, a creature much more dangerous then a vampire, and one who will ironically go to any lengths to preserve whatever humanity I have left," the girl said. "And helping these people are one of the many ways I can do that."

"So I take it you'll be allying yourself with us for the time being?" Walter asked, looking at the lich.

"Not entirely, I will not be bound by human laws, but I will not stand by while innocents are being killed by something they know nothing about," the lich responded. "And my services will require compensation; the form of which I will only divulge in a more private location, as despite his current position, this bastard is transmitting all that is being said here directly to his superiors. Hello potbelly major! Send Schrödinger over in the near future, I'd love to play with his ears again!"

"This bitch is insane," Jan commented.

"What did you say?" the lich asked.

"Nothing," Jan responded.

The lich crouched down and started pocking him, timing her pokes with each syllable.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"Stop touching me you stupid insane bitch or i'll…,"Jan was silenced by three ice javelins piercing through his head like toothpicks in soft cheese.

The vampire's blood splattered everywhere, though any blood on the lich's robes just rolled off and dripped to the floor, leaving the fabric unstained. The rest of his body then turned to dust.

"Ashhole…HAHAHAHAHA, ashhole, that's brilliant!" the lich said, exploding into laughter.

Then moans suddenly were heard at the end of the hallway. The Wild Geese that were killed had turned into ghouls and where coming towards them.

Seras stood up without even realizing it, and then leapt forward, finally understanding that she was not in control of her own body. She was able to look back, just as her fists and legs punched and kicked away at the ghouls. The lich, which she knew was called Cryna, was grinning, her hand stretched out forward and glowing blue. Seras understood then that she was the one controlling her. And as if she had been waiting for the draculina to realize this, Cryna release her hold. Seras saw her body stop, only to realize where she was, especially when one of the ghouls grabbed her and went to bit her neck.

"Hands off!" she barked, summoning her familiars, which came in the shape of a flock of six eyed sparrows, and had them devour all the ghouls.

"Excellent work, Officer Victoria! Now, let us go see my dear nephew and Sir Integra," Cryna said.

"Nephew?" Walter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Francis Makivel, one of the Twelve, is the descendant of my dear brother," Cryna said. "While he knows of my existence and obeys me relatively without question, he tends to try and forget I exist and distance his family from me. My favorite right now is his youngest daughter, Mirabel."

"Yes well, follow me then, I'll take you to the council," Walter said.

"Thank you, come along Officer Victoria," Cryna said, half turning to look at Seras, then heading off in back of Walter.

Seras followed them, wondering why exactly she couldn't bring herself to refuse the lich's orders.

When the doors opened, all the council members stood, guns at the ready, only to lower them when realizing it was Seras and Walter. Then, when a little girl entered, Francis Makivel let out a surprised yelp and shot her accidentally. The girl's head blew off completely and her petite body fell to the ground, lifeless. All looked at him with shocked eyes, but where even more shocked when they heard a girl laughing. They slowly turned to look at the dead girl and saw her headless body get back to its feet and brushing itself off, just as the head and the hood regenerated themselves.

"Still as good a shot as ever I see, dear nephew, pity you trigger finger is so easily stimulated," the girl said. "Shall I give you a spanking? Like in the old days?"

"Euh, uhmm, no auntie, that won't be necessary," Francis said, collapsing into his chair, smiling nervously, having to bare the stares of the other council members as well as the amused expression of his three-hundred-and-sixty year old aunt.

"Sir Francis, explain this!" Sir Irons then bellowed.

"Cryna Makivel, matriarch of the Makivel family, she is a lich, and my great-great-great-great-grand-aunt. That's who she is, and now, she is the Makivel's most closely guarded family secret no longer," Francis said, having given up entirely. "What in god's name did I do to deserve this…"

"You don't let me see the latest generations of my dear brother's descendants. I got bored, so I found ways to entertain myself!" Cryna pointed out.

"I let you come over at all the major holidays!" Francis bellowed.

"Oh, like that's enough to satisfy me, and I know that if I come over at any other time, we'll argue, and I don't want that to happen in front of dear Mirabel!" Cryna argued.

"Whiny old hag!" Francis barked, proving to all that he was indeed the youngest male member on the council, at thirty years of age.

"Stuck up, child hording bastard!" Cryna said, accusingly.

"Enough!" Integra roared, crashing down into her chair, exhausted. "This is not the place for arguing about family feuds and child visiting rights! God damnit all to hell!"

"Aaaah! No fair!" Cryna pouted, then giggled, making Integra realize that she was laughing at her, just like Alucard would.

"Why you little…," the leader of Hellsing said, clenching her fist and shooting a glare at Cryna which could have very much killed her if looks could kill. "Alucard!"

Alucard appeared instantly, his guns pressed against the lich's forehead.

"What is thy binding, my master?" the master vampire asked, chuckling.

"if she acts like you again, shoot her, a lot," Integra said.

"Define a lot," Alucard snickered.

"As many bullets as you have on your damned self! Then you can just eat her!" Integra bellowed.

"That would only cause her to take over my body and my powers, master," Alucard pointed out.

"Now, now Alucard, if you give me a good deal of real estate in your mind, like more then you, I promise I'll be good," Cryna chuckled, grinning as the guns went off, and laughing as her tiny body was thorn to shreds by a rain of bullets.

Alucard stopped shooting only after wasting all 150 clips he had in his shadow dimension. Then he just looked on as Cryna reformed, uninjured and unscaved.

"I believe you missed a spot, so unlike you Alucard!"Cryna said, grinning.

"Damn lich, I'm the only one with rights to drive my master nuts," Alucard said, grinning as well.

"Damn it, I think they just became friends," Integra sighed helplessly.

Both her tormenters then looked at her, then at each other, then laughed their unbeating hearts out.

"Well at least we can be sure they won't be making children together," Francis said. "Her body would never be able to handle what a man can offer."

"Okay, that's it! It's spanking time!" Cryna bellowed, hurtling herself at Francis.

They both brawled fro a few minutes while Alucard laughed and sir Irons yelled at them to cease at once. After ten minutes of punching, kicking, nut punching, nut kicking, and name calling, the two Makivel's were separated. Francis was now leaning against the table, his back to the council to hid his dual black eyes and swollen lip, while Cryna sat in Francis' seat, looking pristine.

"Can we please get down to business now?" Cryna asked, irritated. "I haven't got all day and all night."

"And what business might that be?" Integra asked, not even flinching when a vampire dressed in a very similar butler-like fashion as Walter, materialized, bringing forth a tea set, placing it in front of the lich, pouring a cup of steaming hot tea and handing it to Cryna, who took it and drank it with great manners. The vampire then served a cup to Francis, while also give him an ice pack for his lip and eyes. They both thanked him. He bowed, turned and walked away, dematerializing through the wall.

"Alright then, I'm here to offer you my services and whatever information I have on those behind these recent attacks," Cryna said simply.

"And I take it this offer is not free?" Integra asked.

"No, it isn't, I want all time visiting rights to Francis' children and I want Officer Victoria, she's mine already anyway, sorry Alucard, but at least your still considered her master, so there's that," Cryna chuckled, setting her tea down.

"Wait just one second!" Seras began, only to be silenced by Integra raising her hand.

"Approved," the leader of Hellsing said simply.

Francis let out an annoyed sound. His aunt always got what she wanted, no matter how long it took. Lichs so loved to scheme and plan century long plots.

"Really? Great, of course Seras will be acting as go between, as I do love my apartment and neighbors," Cryna said as she commanded Seras come and place herself beside her, which she did. She then got off the hair, had Seras sit in it, then sat on Seras' lap, pressing her head against the draculina's bountiful chest. "Uhmm, so soft. You've exquisite breasts my dear. Alright then, here's what I know. The organization behind all this is called Millennium. They are the Letzes Battalion, the last battalion, the last remnants of the third Reich and of the Nazi party. Back in the days of the war, while I lived in devastated Berlin, a man contacted me, saying that he knew what I was and wished to access my vast knowledge of necromancy and put it to use in the service of the Fürher. He was a major in the SS, he was small and potbellied and couldn't aim a gun to save his life, but he had a great charisma and a vision, a dream, and an insane one at that. He wanted to created an army of invincible soldiers; he wanted to make an army of vampires. He dreamt of a method of mass producing loyal vampires. I refused him, as aiding in such a venue would be like kissing my humanity goodbye forever. In the end, the project was terminated by you, the Hellsing organization, specifically Alucard and Walter C. Dornez, after it was only able to produce imperfect ghouls. The major and a large group of soldiers fled with unimaginable amounts of stolen riches to South America, where I lost track of them. But I know that he succeeded, and has probably made himself intone of his creations, to fulfil his ultimate dream. 'To savor the chaos of war endlessly, in this war, and the next, and the next' is what he told me when I asked him why he was doing all this, sixty years ago. Sir Integra, can you not hear them? The drums of war sounding in the distance. If you do not prepare for the coming storm, you shall be swept aside. He has had sixty years to plan, prepare and build up his forces. This is my one and only warning, heed it and gain my allegiance, or refuse to see reason and die like the pathetic bitch you'll have proven yourself to be."

Integra just sat there as Cryna told her story. She only nodded when she finished, and spoke only after a few minutes of being deep in her thoughts.

"I heed your warning, lady Makivel, and shall prepare accordingly, you have the thanks of the British Empire, of that I'm sure," Integra said, earning hate filled glares form most of the council members.

"Thank you, for proving that my faith was not misguided," Cryna sighed, relieved.

"Seras, as of now, you will serve her ladyship unquestioningly, and your first duty is to escort her home safely, wherever that may be," Integra said, fully recognizing Cryna as a British citizen, duty bound to defend the Empire. "And gentlemen, know that I do not care what you say from this point on, I do this all in defence of our great nation, and any who contest my decision will be viable to be tried for treason."

All the man swallowed with difficulty. They only now realized that they were no longer in control. Cryna smiled, then turned to her nephew.

"Philip is waiting outside the gate with your limousine, he'll take you home, and know that I'll be visiting next week-end," she said with authority.

"Thank you auntie, and I'm sure the children will be thrilled, though I cannot promise such enthusiasm from Martha," Francis said, making towards the door.

"Well now, officer Victoria, shall we be on our way?" Cryna asked, putting on her cutest expression and bending her head backwards to look at the draculina.

Seras sighed and nodded, putting her hands around Cryna and dematerializing.

Alucard laughed at all this and dematerialized as well. The convention of Twelve slowly got up, their pride shattered, and made for the door, leaving only Walter and Integra in the room.

"Walter?" Integra began.

"Yes Sir Integra?" Walter said.

"Did I make the right decision?" the young woman asked.

"You're asking me to question your reasoning? But I am only a lowly butler. Now, I've come across a new sort of tea and found it to be quite exquisite, shall I prepare some for you?" Walter asked, bowing and grinning.

Integra remained silent and smiling, saying both yes and thank you at the same time. Walter bowed again and went to prepare the tea.


	7. 7: apologie and discontinuation

_**(To all those who have been reading A Lich in town! I'm sorry to inform you that the story has been discontinued for lack of character quality. I fear I've botched most of the personalities of the characters in Hellsing, mostly Alucard and Seras. i've started a secod version, which, i hope, will last till its completion. i'm a perfectionist of sorts, and a hellsing fic is just not a hellsing fic if ALucard isn't perfectly portrayed)**_

_**Accept my sincerest apologize, Michael Zalesny**_

here's the link, /s/4259740/1/LichintownV2


End file.
